Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'Hannah. Neville, son fiancé, décide d'organiser une petite surprise pour elle.


C'était un de ces matins calmes, peu comme les autres. L'un de ces matins qui font accroire que quelque chose de spécial allait arriver. Hannah Abbot dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux d'or entremêlés brillants au soleil qui tapait dans la pièce. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres feuillus à l'extérieur. C'était l'une de ces journées où même la plus malheureuse des personnes tenterait un sourire. La jeune femme tenait l'oreiller entre ses bras, la couverture ne recouvrant plus qu'une seule de ses jambes. Elle rêvait, le sourire aux lèvres. Le parfum du printemps emplissait la pièce, un air frais entrant dans la chambre de temps en temps, chaque fois qu'il y avait un coup de vent.

Dans la cuisine se trouvait son fiancé, Neville Londubat. Celui-ci chantonnait en faisant la cuisine pour sa douce. Crêpes, oeufs, bacon, croissants et jus de citrouille étaient au menu. Il mit tout cela sur un plateau d'argent et monta à l'étage, pour réveiller sa belle. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle dormait encore, un sourire sur le visage. Il prit soin de déposer le plateau sur la table de nuit et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Celle-ci émit un grognement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle détourna son regard à peine réveillé sur Neville, puis sourit. Elle s'étira, sa mince chemise de nuit laissant voir l'entièreté de ses formes. Elle se redressa afin d'être assise sur le lit et embrassa l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Joyeux anniversaire chérie, lui dit Neville. Dépêche-toi de manger, aujourd'hui, on sort !

Hannah le remercia, mais ne lui posa aucune question : elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Elle prit le plateau et le déposa sur ses cuisses avant d'entreprendre de manger le copieux mais délicieux déjeuner que Neville avait préparer pour elle.

Elle était si jolie. Le soleil qui reflétait sur ses cheveux dorés lui donnait un air angélique. La chemise de nuit mince et trop grande laissaient entrevoir la majorité de ses jolis seins ronds et fermes, alors que sa peau rosée reflétait la douceur qu'elle émanait. Neville avait tant envie de la prendre dans ses bras, cette femme dont il lui avait fallu des années avant de la remarquer. Parfois, il regrettait, mais il finissait toujours par se dire que c'était le destin qui l'avait voulu. Il la regardait manger, elle qui le faisait comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été seule chez elle. Naturelle, voilà ce quelle était. Voilà ce qui rendait le jeune homme si heureux.

- Allez, va t'habiller, ordonna Neville en embrassant sa fiancée. J'ai déjà empaqueté tout ce dont tu auras besoin.

Les yeux écarquillés, le sourire large comme jamais, Hannah sauta du lit et alla chercher de quoi s'habiller. Elle hésitait. Quel morceau choisir, où allaient-ils, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Elle opta pour une robe chic et simple à la fois, tout comme le chignon émeché qu'elle coiffa au derrière de sa tête. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, pensive. Neville la prit dans ses bras par derrière, lui donna un baiser dans le creux de son cou, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Elle sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Neville, où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait craqué. Neville sourit.

- Tu verras. Prends mon bras.

Hannah obéit et ferma les yeux. Une sensation désagréable se produit dans tout son corps et elle sentit ses pieds toucher le sol à nouveau. L'air était frais, dégageant une odeur de fruits de mer et de sel. Étaient-ils dans le stationnement d'un restaurant ? Neville lui banda les yeux, la traînant par la main. Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes avant que Neville ouvre une porte. Le bruit présent à l'intérieur était si absent qu'il fut facile pour Hannah d'en conclure qu'elle s'était trompée.

- Attention à la marche, l'avertit Neville.

À l'aide de son pied, Hannah tâta le sol à la recherche de ladite marche. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle déposa un pied dessus et entreprit de les monter, une à une. Ils marchèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent dans une pièce où une brise d'air fraîche vint frapper leur visage. Neville détacha le bandeau des yeux d'Hannah, qui ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est... C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre, dont les murs bleus et les draps blancs du lit rappelait l'idée de la paix de l'âme. Dans cette chambre se trouvait une porte vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon, à l'extérieur. La porte étant déjà ouverte, Hannah se précipita dehors, pour mieux admirer la vue. Le cri des goélands, le bruits des vagues heurtant la plage à quelques mètres de là, le parfum de l'océan, de l'infini. À ce moment-là, rien, rien n'était plus beau aux yeux de la jeune fille.

- Oh Neville, tu n'aurais pas du, fit-elle, en se retournant vers son fiancé. Merci.

Elle l'embrassa, pour appuyer ses mots.

- Joyeux anniversaire chérie, répondit-il.

Le reste de la journée se déroula trop rapidement aux yeux de la jeune femme. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à se baigner dans la mer et étaient partis manger au restaurant le soir. Une fois revenus dans cete chaleureuse maisonnée, ils se couchèrent, heureux et exténués.

Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ! Il était, sans aucun doute, l'homme de sa vie. C'était sa première et sa seule certitude. Il était si beau et si attentionné ! Elle décida de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du bel endormi, le remercia une ultime fois et s'endormit à son tour, afin de voyager vers le pays des rêves.

Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ce fut le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie.


End file.
